Desencontros
by T. Lecter
Summary: Tudo que queria era ficar com ela. Tudo o que mais precisava era se afastar. Então um anjo apareceu. //YURI / PRESENTE PRA SRTA. ABRACADABRA! S2 // Dan, thanks for the name -q


_Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto, que pertece ao Sasuke, que pertence ao Orochimaru, que pertence ao Kabuto que pertence a..._

**Desencontros**

**-**

**_Presente pra Morg! Feliz aniversário s2_**

-

_Tudo que queria era ficar com ela. Tudo o que mais precisava era se afastar. Então um anjo apareceu._

-

Karin passeou pela casa vazia e seus passos sequer eram suficientes para partir o silêncio ao meio. Desfilava pelos móveis como se eles pudessem vê-la ou sentir o perfume que insistira em pôr grande quantidade. As janelas abertas traziam para dentro de casa o cheiro forte de um dia sombrio.

A rua parecia um grande labirinto de casas antigas que se entrelaçavam e de pessoas que se cumprimentavam por mera obrigação. O vazio penetrava em seus olhos e a lembrança do dia anterior não era suficiente para apagar a tristeza daquela manhã de domingo.

- Eu não vou poder voltar, Karin. Eu vou me casar – ela disse.

E disse com a voz rouca de quem acabara de acordar, ainda despida e preguiçosa sob os seus lençóis. Aos olhos de Karin tudo pareceu se tornar escuro de repente, mesmo com o sol despontando no horizonte leste. Os batimentos cardíacos se tornaram tão fortes quanto tambores e nenhum som conseguiu superar a intensidade do eco daquelas palavras ferinas.

E, ensurdecida por essas mesmas palavras, Karin deixou-se abandonar no sofá da sala desejando que ele pudesse abraçá-la.

---

Uma chuva pesada sufocava a rua. Alguns pedestres corriam de um lado para o outro com seus guarda-chuvas, fugindo das gotas congelantes vorazes como agulhas. O barulho no vidro da janela fazia Karin pensar que chovia canivetes lá fora. Sua cabeça doía profundamente. Os olhos inchados tentavam encontrar uma almofada no chão da sala, mas somente o sofá frio estava ali para acolhê-la.

Ao entardecer, com uma xícara de café em mãos, arrastou-se quase a força até a janela e então a viu, parada do outro lado da rua. Sob um sereno nebuloso, Sakura mantinha o olhar fixo na sua janela, com as mãos nos bolsos e a expressão vazia de quem lamentava por tudo aquilo.

Karin quis correr até ela, abraçá-la, exigir que não fizesse isso de novo, exigir que ficasse com ela. No entanto seus pés congelaram, a xícara tremeu em suas mãos e ela se afastou da janela. O sofá mais uma vez acolheu seu choro e a xícara se partiu em mil pedaços pelo chão.

---

Já era noite quando Karin decidiu sair de casa. A noite fria açoitava sua pele, ignorando a tentativa vã do casaco de aquecê-la. Pela calçada seus olhos procuravam uma trilha que a levasse por qualquer caminho que não conduzisse a ela. Cruzou os braços e acelerou o passo, andou por algumas ruas escuras e silenciosas onde podia ouvir apenas o lamento longínquo de algum inseto e o retumbo insuportável de suas tristezas a gritarem no peito.

Parou à janela de um Café, mas aquele freio imediato não chegava nem perto de ser uma necessidade por alguma cafeína. Através da vidraça ela distinguiu a silhueta de Sakura, sentada ao lado do rapaz de olhos negros e olhar penetrante que a roubara de Karin. Seus dedos estavam entrelaçados e um sorriso – mesmo que discreto – iluminava o rosto da jovem de cabelos róseos.

Engoliu em seco.

Pronunciou um palavrão em voz alta.

Apertou as unhas contra o próprio ombro.

Entrou na cafeteria.

Pelas lentes dos seus óculos Karin contemplou aquele quadro – que para ela era de terror – e buscou uma cadeira ao balcão. Sentou depressa e virou o rosto devagar. Ela ainda não a tinha visto. Ela o beijou. Aqueles lábios que outrora perdiam-se entre os seus estavam colados com os daquele homem estranho. Aquele execrável homem. Será que ele sabia do tipo de beijo que Sakura gostava? Será que sabia o quanto ela suspirava ao ser tocada na nuca durante o beijo? Será que se dera ao trabalho de perguntar se ela gostava daquelas malditas mordidas que ele agora dava em seu lábio? Karin sabia que ela não gostava. Pelo menos dizia não gostar. Talvez Sakura mentisse para ela. Talvez fosse Karin a não saber de nada, afinal há algumas semanas Sakura também dizia não gostar de homens.

- Um cappuccino – sua voz saiu alta, mais do que ela planejara, embora tivesse planejado mesmo que saísse alto o bastante para ser ouvida por ela. – Para viagem, por favor.

Olhou de soslaio por trás dos óculos, os orbes verdes e assustados estavam sobre si. O homem ao lado de Sakura também olhava e comentava qualquer coisa. Quem sabe estivesse ignorando de uma mulher falar naquele tom em uma cafeteria onde nenhum barulho era necessário para chamar atenção do atendente.

Com seu cappuccino nas mãos e o ódio se derramando pela armação dos óculos, Karin a deixou para trás. Desejou que se casasse e tivesse filhos para no futuro lembrá-la do quanto era simples estragar tudo com uma decisão repentina.

Por um segundo ela odiou Sakura.

Apenas por um segundo.

Ao olhar pela vidraça novamente sentiu aquele olhar queimando seu coração e compreendeu que era impossível odiá-la por mais tempo.

A calçada bebeu cappuccino naquela noite. Karin não bebeu nada.

---

A campainha tocou.

Embora desejasse não sentir esperanças, correu desatinada pela casa, tropeçando no sofá por um centímetro e o xingando em seguida. Correu como se dependesse daquele chamado a sua vida. Correu para atender o que talvez fosse a salvação de seus dias, a libertação da sua mente daquele sofrimento ridículo ao qual se entregara.

- Saku... – a decepção não poderia ter vindo em melhor forma. Era uma escultura viva e loira de alguma ninfa que se perdera do paraíso. Karin suspirou. – Perdão. Pensei que fosse outra pessoa.

- Desculpa – ela disse. – Se está esperando alguém...

- Estou esperando a morte. Por acaso a viu caminhar nessa direção enquanto caminhava?

Ela sorriu.

- Creio que não. Sou sua nova vizinha e descobri que não tenho açúcar.

- Entendo. Então somos duas.

Riram. A desconhecida com uma alegria notável, Karin, seguindo o ritmo do seu coração, com indiferença. A moça ergueu a mão na direção dela, e demorou quase um minuto até que os olhos de Karin aceitassem se desprender da visão daquelas mãos e a sua própria mão resolvesse cumprimentá-la.

- Yamanaka Ino.

- Karin. Desista de tentar ser feliz nessa rua. Não pense que encontrará o amor nessa cidade. Não pense que é possível existir alguém por aqui que valha a pena e, por último, odeie todo mundo.

- Amém!

- Estou falando sério.

- Então pode acreditar que você será a primeira a experimentar meu ódio – a ninfa piscou o olho e Karin sorriu. O primeiro sorriso involuntário desde aquela manhã descolorida em que vira Sakura partir.

Karin se sentiu extremamente sozinha quando adormeceu ao pé do sofá. Ainda se recusava a deitar na cama onde ainda jaziam os lençóis pelos quais Sakura fora envolvida.

---

A campainha tocou pela décima manhã seguida. Levantou do sofá, nem sequer se deu ao trabalho de vestir algo por cima da camisola, esfregou os olhos e bufou.

- Por que não vai à porra da mercearia no fim da rua e compra esse maldito açúcar... – seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela abriu a porta. – Sakura?

- Não preciso de açúcar.

Karin não se deu ao trabalho de perguntar o que ela queria. Antes de qualquer outra palavra ser dita ela a envolveu num abraço, beijou-lhe a boca, o pescoço, o corpo inteiro de que tanto sentiu falta. Fechou a porta depressa, sem se separar dos lábios que lhe aceitavam, caminhou com ela ao lado, em silêncio, de olhos abertos, encarando-a, sem soltar sua mão nem seu dorso.

Deitou-a no sofá onde jaziam suas lágrimas, abandonou-se nos braços de Sakura e assim que decidiu falar, fez juras de amor. Não ouviu nada em troca, mas se sentiu feliz. Ela ignorou a campainha pelas próximas duas horas. E, em duas horas, a campainha tocou três vezes.

---

Já não conseguia ler nada. As lentes estavam embaçadas e mesmo assim ela continuava insistindo em não acreditar no que lia. Por que uma carta? Na verdade, um bilhete. Desde quando bilhetes são suficientes para dizer tudo o que ela dizia existir no peito? Desde quando o sentimento delas cabia num bilhete?

_"Não podemos continuar com isso, Karin. Aquela foi a última vez. Perdoe-me. Eu não vou voltar. Casarei próxima semana._

_Sakura."_

Não havia nenhuma declaração de amor. Nenhuma jura, nenhuma promessa. Apenas um adeus camuflado com palavras vazias. Um adeus camuflado por informações dolorosas. O pior adeus de sua vida.

Provou um gole do café ao lado do sofá e quase não conseguiu engolir o sabor amargo preso à língua. Fez uma careta e a campainha tocou. Felizmente – ou não – ela já não esperava que fosse Sakura para iludi-la mais uma pouco.

- Adivinhe só! Comprei açúcar – Ino exibiu satisfeita a sacola com o comercial da mercearia estampado. – Então, o que acha de me convidar para dar uma olhada na dispensa?

- Você não devia me odiar?

- Devo confessar que não é um trabalho difícil.

- Que boa notícia! – resmungou enquanto Ino invadia a casa.

---

Os trovões traziam o prelúdio de uma tempestade. As cortinas nervosas sibilavam por culpa do vento e projetavam sombras no chão. Faltara luz minutos antes e Karin contemplava a caligrafia daquele mesmo bilhete deixado por Sakura sob a luz de uma vela. Havia um borrão sobre o S do nome dela que lembrava uma lágrima. Karin não conseguia lembrar se a lágrima era dela ou se já estava lá quando leu o bilhete. De qualquer forma, não parecia fazer diferença.

Ouviu ruídos vindos da cozinha. Revirou os olhos. Ino estava mais uma vez por lá. Segundo ela Karin ia acabar morrendo por falta de insulina no sangue. Karin não considerava essa uma opção tão assustadora assim.

- Se pretende derrubar a casa, use dinamites.

- Você é tão mal-humorada – comentou a loira, trazendo uma bandeja com duas xícaras de chocolate quente. – Como essa Sakura te agüenta?

Karin lançou-lhe um olhar cruel, quase enojado. Nunca falara o nome de Sakura a Ino. Na verdade, nunca falava de quase nada com ela. A loira apenas se via no direito de entrar, usar sua cozinha e puxar conversas que continuava sozinha.

- Não quero você lendo minhas coisas.

- O bilhete estava em cima da mesa. Foi impossível não ler. Perdão.

- Então sabe que ela não agüenta mais.

- Você e ela... por acaso...?

- Não sou boa em adivinhação, Yamanaka. E não estou interessada em falar sobre isso com você.

- Como quiser. Não vai tomar o chocolate?

- Eu te odeio.

- Idem!

Mesmo dizendo isso, Ino ria. Karin apenas a observava, querendo não começar a rir ao dizer aquilo também.

---

Passou a chave na porta assim que saiu da casa. No instante em que se virou deu de cara com ela. Prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos e buscou palavras que resolveram partir de trem para longe. Engoliu em seco e esperou ouvir a voz dela. Sakura estava vestida como se voltasse de um funeral. Karin não se sentiu nem um pouco mal ao desejar que fosse do funeral do tal noivo.

Sem dizer nada Sakura caminhou até ela e a beijou. Roubou-lhe de novo a chance de ficar livre.

A garota pôs a mão no bolso de Karin e ela mesma pegou a chave.

Muda, Karin ficou olhando Sakura abrir a porta. Sentiu raiva de si mesma por não conseguir acabar com aquilo de uma vez.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Sakura?

- Vim ver você.

- Achei que não voltaria mais. Por algum tempo até desejei que não voltasse.

- Quer que eu vá embora?

Karin mordeu o lábio inferior e desceu o olhar pelas mãos de Sakura. No dedo anelar direito permanecia um anel de compromisso. O sinal vivo de que aquela seria só mais uma noite perdida nos braços de alguém que a abandonaria de novo ao amanhecer.

Então um anjo veio lhe salvar, antes que ela sucumbisse à sedução daquele olhar verde musgo.

- Karin? – a voz de Ino a fez desviar da expressão única do rosto de Sakura. – Acho que esqueci meu casaco na sua casa ontem. Você se importa se eu der uma olhadinha?

Sakura olhou de uma para outra. A loira adivinhava quem era a moça de preto ali presente e não parecia se intimidar pela vista dela.

- Não Ino. Você pode entrar.

- Meu casamento é no sábado – disse Sakura, friamente, retirando um envelope do bolso. – Eu queria ter vindo deixar isso antes. Seu convite. Espero que apareça.

No momento em que ela virou as costas, Karin puxou ar, pronta para dizer alguma coisa. Nas mãos o envelope tremia entre seus dedos e a voz engasgada, presa entre os dentes, insistia em não sair.

- A Karin deve usar o mesmo estilo fúnebre no tal casório? – indagou Ino, apontando com os olhos o modelo preto que Sakura usava.

A jovem partiu em silêncio levando a resposta com ela.

---

A igreja inteira tinha cheiro de morte. Provavelmente a culpa era das flores, ou talvez fosse só o ambiente catedrático, que já ganhava por honra aquele perfume adocicado de flores mortas tais quais os corpos empacotados naqueles assustadores sarcófagos de madeira que a funerária vendia sob o nome de caixão. Karin supôs que aquele aroma impregnaria em suas roupas em um segundo, mas não podia sair dali. Ainda não.

A marcha fúnebre começou a tocar. Aquele típico som de noivas bem nascidas que sobem ao altar onde o príncipe encantado a espera, resplandecendo luz em seus sorrisos plásticos comprados em algum cirurgião. Marcha nupcial. Karin tinha a feliz consciência de que jamais ouviria aquele som ridículo clamando por ela.

E Sakura surgiu na porta com seu vestido branco bem equipado por véus, lantejoulas e miosótis. A grinalda sobre seu rosto completava a morbidez daquele momento para Karin. As mãos protegidas por luvas carregavam lírios. Do lado, o pai orgulhoso exibia o troféu que entregaria nas mãos do noivinho de porcelana. Karin nunca sentiu tanto nojo de uma cena em toda sua vida como daquela.

Ela, que já estava à beira das lágrimas, sentiu uma mão macia acarinhar a sua e de súbito, ao virar o rosto, a encontrou ali, sorrindo pra ela. Ino apertou-lhe os dedos e a levou para longe dali.

Não era exatamente uma ninfa. Era um anjo.

---

Abriu os olhos e procurou Ino pela sala. Seu pescoço estalou e ela fez uma careta, massageando o ombro. Na mesa de centro estava uma bandeja equipada com uma única xícara de chocolate. Quando sentou e se inclinou para pegar o líquido, ouviu o grito das cortinas a serem afastadas para dar entrada à luz do dia. Ino estava ali, radiante, sorrindo como uma criança no parquinho.

- Você precisa sair dessa, Karin. Está parecendo um zumbi.

- Vá à merda.

- Na merda estava você quando cheguei aqui pela manhã. A casa estava uma bagunça! Você devia adquirir o hábito de lavar roupas. E se eu soubesse que o açúcar ia virar ração de formigas, nem teria trazido.

- Não gosto de açúcar.

- Gosta sim. Sakura é que não gostava, segundo o que você me disse há uns cinco dias quando estava caindo bêbada por aí. E nem venha fazer essa cara de gato que perdeu o dono.

- O que você quer, Ino?

- Um sorriso seria uma boa para começar.

Karin não foi capaz de negar aquele pedido. Sorriu.

- Tudo bem, mas pelo amor da santa, feche essas cortinas!

---

As mãos dela percorriam seu pescoço, carinhosas. Nos lábios ainda restava o gosto de chocolate misturado com o sabor próprio dos beijos daquela boca. As pernas se misturavam, os corpos se encaixavam como num quebra-cabeça finalmente completo. Em mais um beijo, a maciez da língua arrancou-lhe um suspiro, e Ino a ouviu sussurrar.

- Fique comigo, Ino... não vá embora.

O sorriso da loira se deixou ouvir em seu ouvido. Então ela se remexeu pela cama até acarinhar seus cabelos.

- Eu não vou – e acolheu-a em seu colo, para fazê-la dormir.

---

Era manhã de novembro. Karin estava sentada ao balcão da cafeteria. Sorria amplamente e conversava sobre alguma futilidade com o rapaz que a atendia. Quando o último gole de café desceu por sua garganta uma voz fez seu sangue esfriar por um momento.

- Como vai, Karin?

Sakura a fitava. Tinha um semblante pálido, quase anêmico, estava sozinha, acompanhada apenas pela aliança de ouro que brilhava em seu dedo. Karin tentou sorrir, mas descobriu-se incapaz.

- Bem.

- Posso falar com você?

- Tente.

-

Ino as encontrou no sofá. Agasalhadas, adormecidas, Karin dormia sobre o peito de Sakura, e era ternamente abraçada, como se nunca tivessem se separado, como se tudo fosse um sonho e Ino não fizesse parte da realidade.

A ruiva despertou de repente, seus olhos se arregalaram ao vê-la ali, imóvel, os olhos azuis molhados de lágrimas, oferecendo-lhe um olhar amargo.

- Eu te odeio, Karin.

- Deveria ser assim, desde o início.

- Só segui seus conselhos.

- Faz tudo que eu peço?

- Descubra.

- Me perdoa. Não aconteceu nada.

- Vão à merda, as duas.

---

A solidão daquela casa tornou-se ainda maior depois que Sakura disse o último adeus. Iria com o marido para outra cidade. Uma bem longe, desejou Karin. Uma onde não houvesse o risco de ela passar por engano um dia desses que decidisse pegar o metrô. Uma que nem ela soubesse onde fica. Agora só queria saber de Ino.

A porta da casa vizinha permanecia fechada. Há dez dias.

---

Karin sabia que ficaria louca se não recebesse notícias. Precisava saber onde estava Ino. Precisava dela.

O cenário assustador da tempestade deixava rastros pela janela. As nuvens negras pareciam monstros pelo céu, devorando a cidade e encubando o que restava do juízo de Karin. Sentia-se aflita, sozinha, assustada. Precisava daquele abraço.

Sua mente implorava por ouvir aquela promessa de novo.

"Eu não vou" ela disse. Então... quando ela voltaria?

Voltaria?

---

A porta estava semi-aberta. A batida do tamanco no chão provocava ecos na sala vazia. No sofá, embargada por um sono profundo, Karin ressonava. A visitante sentou ao lado e cutucou-lhe as costelas. Ela acordou exasperada, procurando por qualquer coisa diante dos olhos. Preparou palavras no momento em que a viu e depois chorou sem conseguir dizer nada.

Abraçou-lhe com carinho. Sentiu o calor que provinha daqueles braços. Desejou nunca tê-la deixado escapar. Talvez ela nem tivesse mesmo voltado.

Porém seus lábios buscaram os de Karin, beijou-a com cuidado de não quebrar a imagem frágil da ruiva desmanchada sobre o sofá.

- Eu...

- Shh... não fala nada.

Abraçaram-se. Permitiram-se a paz da cantiga do vento nas cortinas e ali ficaram em silêncio até seus músculos doerem por falta de movimento.

- Eu e meu desmazelo amoroso – murmurou Karin, rindo fracamente.

- Eu devia odiar você.

- Não vá embora.

- Eu não vou. Faço tudo que você me pede.

Ela realmente não era uma ninfa. Era um anjo. O anjo de Karin.

- Ino...

---

**N/A:** Ahn... Sabe, eu fiz essa fic toda hoje... pensando na Morg.. –q/ Não me interpretem mal, pessoas. XD Aliás, me interpretem muito mal, sim! ò.ó! Ahn, Morg, eu li no seu perfil que você gostava de Yuri e como sei que você também gosta da Karin, uni o útil ao agradável.

Fiz com muito carinho, espero que você goste. S2

Ah, e Feliz Aniversário, baby!

**E pelamor, mandem reviews, caralhos! Ò.Ó**


End file.
